undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
BetaDelta
BetaDelta is a cyberpunk/steampunk deltarune AU. Everyone has access to computers and bionics are not uncommon. This was created by Remachine Script. It is the first deltarune AU. Characters deltarune Characters Alphys Despite her mad-scientist getup, she's the same. She's the Master Coder for the Watchdogs. She wears an acid green lab-coat with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wears a black turtle-neck sweater-dress underneath and a pair of acid green Victorian welding goggles with black spirals in the glass. Asgore The leader of the Watchdogs and ex-husband of Toriel. He wears a black leather jacket, an acid green dress shirt, and grey slacks. He has a big brown belt around his waist. He keeps his hair up in a ponytail. There are acid green and black beads braided into his hair. Asriel TBD Gaster Gaster is the mysterious leader of "The Skeleton Keys". No one had ever seen his face or knows if he even exists. There is some speculation that he is a computer program. No one knows for sure. Kris Kris is a hacker. They wear an acid green and neon yellow jacket with aviator goggles and a silver bandanna around their neck. They also wear brown cargo pants and black jump boots. Lancer Lancer is pretty much the same, except his outfit is covered in gears and cogs. And his color scheme is tan and maroon. M.E.T.T.A.T.O.N/Hapstablook TBD Napstablook TBD Papyrus TBD Ralsei Ralsei looks relatively the same, but he wears Victorian welding goggles and his cloak is a brown trench coat. His hat is a black top hat and he wears brown boots. The trench coat still has the heart on it, but it has a clock in the middle. Sans Sans is second in command of "The Skeleton Keys". He wears a neon blue leather trench-coat with white binary up to his waist. He wears a black dress shirt with matching black jeans and high-tops. The trench-coat has a hood that he usually keeps pulled up and over his head. He's around 5'10" tall, so taller than deltarune Sans. Susie She is a lone hacker that enjoys installing malware on her teachers' computers. She wears yellow and neon-pink Victorian welding goggles with spikes and the Bio-hazard symbol over her left eye. She wears a sleeveless, hot-pink leather vest that is laced up with yellow on the sides, a white t-shirt with pink binary, torn up jeans, and yellow high-tops. Toriel Toriel is a former co-leader of the Watchdogs. She wears a purple sweater with blue binary on the sleeves. The binary translates to "Eyes Open and Always Alert". She also wears a black dress underneath the sweater. Undyne Undyne is the Captain and second in command of the Watchdogs. She wears an acid green Victorian welding goggles-like monocle, a black and green trench-coat, an acid green suit vest, and a black dress shirt and slacks. She wears black jump boots with spikes on the toe. Groups Watchdogs The Watchdogs consists of Dogamy, Dogressa, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, Annoying Dog, Kris, Undyne, Alphys, Asriel, and Asgore. They protect the city from hackers and viruses. Their headquarters is under Asgore's flower shop. Their colors are acid green and black (submissions for their symbol are open) The Skeleton Keys The Skeleton Keys consists of Sans, Papyrus, Monster Kid, Grillby, Temmie, Napstablook, and Gaster. They think the Mayor and the Watchdogs are hiding important information and are determined to leak it. Their headquarters are under Sans and Papyrus's house in Sans's Workshop. Their colors are neon blue and white. Locations deltarune Locations The map is the same. Nothing is added and nothing is taken away, except that the Light is cyberpunk themed and the Dark is steampunk themed. Story Line After the events of the DELTARUNE story that Ralsei told the player, the Light and Dark found different technology that was similar to each other, but different. The Light developed computers and different ways to code while the Dark developed steam-powered machines that ran with gears and water, more Eco-friendly one would say, but their world became hot really fast. So they started trying to cool the machines with ice. It worked. Both worlds prospered with their technology. The rest of the story is the same. OCs Will be added soon. OC Submission Rules # No submitting in the comments. # No smashing walls, especially not the fourth one. # No OCs that change the storyline # If you submit a Gary-Stu or a Mary-Sue, it will not be added. # I have the right to decline. # Your OC needs to have a wiki page on the Undertale or Deltarune rp wiki page. It can't be under construction. # If your character is part of a group, you must get permission from me first. # Put "01101000 01101001" in your submission if you read the rules. Trivia * This isn't the first AU RemachineScript has made. It's parallel to her other AU, Undead!Tale * This is the first AU on this wikia site. * It took five minutes to create the general concept. * The AU isn't finished. She is still developing the story. * Expect drastic changes to this page in the coming months.